


All this time all over again

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: 30 days challenge, Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fics para los 30 días de challenge que he robado por tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you done with my heart?

Day 1: **Beginning**

 

Es estúpido, no tiene otra definición mejor en el vocabulario ahora mismo. Estúpido, y puede que infantil, que tu cuerpo reaccione como si tuviera dieciséis años otra vez. Y vale, tiene veinte y hace no tanto desde los dieciséis. Pero uno, con veinte años, ya no piensa en que su estómago está lleno de mariposas cuando ve a la persona que le gusta. O puede que sí, quién sabe. Nadie le ha dicho cuáles son las reglas de sentirte atraído hacia una persona, y mucho menos hacia alguien del mismo sexo (sabe que es una estupidez porque a) no hay reglas, b) si las hubiera serían iguales para todas y cada una de las orientaciones sexuales).

Mucho menos para que Dylan, cuando está acostado a media mañana en la cama, porque hoy ruedan por la noche (es lo que más le gusta de la serie, que casi todas las escenas son nocturnas y puede aprovechar el día para hacer algo productivo como ver la televisión-eso es ser productivo-o leer un libro), piense en la sonrisa de mil voltios de esa montaña llamada Tyler Hoechlin, que hace que su estómago se encoja. No. No solo son las malditas y estúpidas mariposas. Su estómago, su corazón y su cuerpo se hacen más pequeños, tiemblan y palpitan, a la vez. Ese es el efecto que tiene. Y el muy maldito lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe porque no deja de rozarle, sonreír por cualquier cosa que Dylan diga, mirarle cuando cree que no se da cuenta.

Tyler Hoechlin le ha arruinado la vida. 

Sobre todo, y esto es lo mejor-cuidado-, cuando después de rodar durante dieciséis malditas horas en una puta piscina, mojados, irritados y con frío, Tyler le coge de los hombros, le sacude un poco y le dice “eh, has estado genial, pero eso ya lo sabes” y su Stiles interior hace una pequeña danza de la victoria. Mojado o no, las mariposas son lo puto peor en cualquier situación. O, cuando van a desayunar a esa pequeña cafetería, a cinco minutos del piso (pero están tan cansados que no tienen ni fuerzas en pensar en meterse en la cocina), a las tres y media de la mañana, Tyler pide por él porque sabe lo que Dylan quiere, y sus pies se rozan. La camarera les suele mirar como si le hubiera crecido otro ovario y muchas veces les dice “sois adorables” y Tyler, con esa mega sonrisa del mundo, no se corta ni un pelo.

-Gracias.

Y la verdad, es que lo son. Porque son graciosos, se gastan continuamente bromas entre ellos y cuando no pueden dormir porque están reventados, ven partidos de beisbol repetidos en la televisión. Es, en esos momentos, cuando Dylan sabe que está demasiado pillado por Tyler. Ni siquiera cuando las mariposas le comen el estomago o cuando quiere encerrarse en el cuarto, tirarse en la cama y revivir lo que Tyler le ha dicho una y otra vez, como si fuera una quinceañera. 

Es estúpido, porque cuando comenzaron a robarse besos, magrearse y compartir chistes y sonrisas que nadie más podía entender, no se sentía como si pudiera alcanzar la luna. Es justamente ahora, tras que Dylan se haya acostumbrado a ver la silueta de Tyler entrar silenciosamente por la habitación, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se mantengan en silencio “no quiero despertar a Posey” y Dylan tenga que reírse todas las veces.

-No se despertaría aunque destrozáramos la casa.

Pero aún así lo hacen casi sosteniendo la respiración, más íntimo, más intenso que las otras veces cuando están a solas durante horas y pueden gemir y gritar todo lo que quieran y más. Dylan, entonces, tiene que aguantar todas esas cosas que quiere decir, como que no es justo que sienta tanto y que sus mariposas sean tan hijas de puta que decidan arruinar ese momento para arañarle el estómago porque están felices de ver a Tyler, desnudo, sudado y encima de él, sin dejar de sonreír. 

Cuando empezaron esto, Dylan no quería ponerle nombre a todo lo que sentía y ahora es jodidamente estúpido e infantil temer que Tyler no sienta lo mismo cuando sabe que si lo hace, porque se corre soltando un gemido en su nuca, le acaricia y no se marcha hasta que la luz de la mañana entra por la ventana. A veces ni siquiera lo hace. A veces, Dylan se despierta y Tyler le está mirando. Le dice “joder” y Dylan quiere morirse, alcanzar la luna y arrastrarla hasta Plutón, porque Tyler le hace sentir, no solo como si tuviera dieciséis años y quisiera hacer videos de youtube hablando de lo mucho y lo tanto que le quiere (y si, esa es la palabra pero no la quiere decir en voz alta, es algo que quiere atesorar hasta que sepa cómo manejar todo esto, sin que se les vaya de las manos esos sentimientos), si no como lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Y, eso, es jodidamente estúpido e infantil e idiota por su parte, porque hasta hace unos meses, antes de que Tyler le besara en el camerino, casi con miedo de ser rechazado y Dylan le cogiese de la solapa de la chaqueta “nos matan en maquillaje pero al carajo”, lo mejor que le había pasado a Dylan era ser Stiles.


	2. Blue as your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levanta la vista del plato de pasta que tiene delante, humeante y sabroso. Lleva dos días a base de burritos y la comida del carrito del catering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué es esto, exactamente, el prompt es un poco mierda y es bastante difícil con esta pareja. Anyway

**Day 2: Accussation**

 

-Dylan, la camiseta.

Levanta la vista del plato de pasta que tiene delante, humeante y sabroso. Lleva dos días a base de burritos y la comida del carrito del catering. Necesitaba algo que no saliera de una cadena de restaurantes. Llegar a casa y cocinar pasta es lo más parecido a comer algo casero. Tyler se cruza de brazos, parece molesto y Dylan arquea las cejas.

-¿Qué camiseta?

-Ya sabes cuál.

-¿No?

Dylan tiene muchas camisetas. De hecho, el armario puede que se le caiga un día de estos de las tantas y tantas camisetas que tiene. Desde las más básicas (de muchos colores) hasta las más ridículas, con frases, citas de comics, fotos extrañas o dibujos sin sentidos pero que a él le gustan. Le encantan. Y, los guionistas las usan para dar vida a Stiles, así que es una situación en la que todos ganan.

-Mi camiseta de la suerte, Dylan-dice sentándose con aplomo en la silla frente a él.-La celeste.

-Espera, ¿tienes una camiseta de la suerte? ¿Debería de tener una? Porque tengo varias camisetas.

-Tú tienes demasiadas, no varias. Y sé que me la has cogido.

-¿Por qué debería de habértela cogido?

Tyler sonríe de medio lado.

-Porque sé que te gusta. ¿Dónde está? 

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero yo no te he cogido nada, chaval. Tenemos un código en el que nos respetamos las cosas, ¿sabes? En eso consiste en ser adultos y compartir piso.

-Tienes veinte años-reprocha.-No eres tan adulto.

-Oh, perdona, señor “he trabajado con Tom Hanks y el puto Sam Mendes”-Tyler arruga la nariz.-Eres la voz de la experiencia en esta casa, es cierto.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que serlo.

Dylan retira el plato de pasta a un lado, molesto, sin poder creer que Tyler le haya quitado el apetito por una puta camiseta.

-Me has quitado el apetito-anuncia levantándose de la mesa.-No me puedo creer que me estés acusando de haberte cogido una camiseta que ni siquiera sé como es.

-Es la celeste, eh, ¿a dónde vas?

-A mi habitación porque estoy tan enfadado contigo ahora mismo que podría tirarte el plato de pasta a la cara.

-Uhm, mejor no.

Dylan se detiene en la puerta de su habitación, gira sobre los talones y se cruza de brazos. Solo le ha hecho falta echar un vistazo hacia dentro para saber que Tyler se ha tomado demasiadas libertades en eso de ser compañeros de piso y, como no sabe todavía qué palabra poner a lo que están haciendo opta por follamigos, para buscar la puta camiseta en su cuarto. Hay varias de sus camisetas favoritas, tiradas encima de la cama, el armario abierto y los cajones revueltos. 

-Pensándolo mejor, si te voy a tirar el plato de pasta-dice comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor otra vez.

Tyler se levanta, casi asustado, pero en vez de esconderse, como debería, se acerca a Dylan en dos zancadas, le coge de los hombros y le arrastra hacia la pared más cercana. Está seguro que algo así ha pasado varias veces entre sus personajes. A lo mejor es que Tyler tiene complejo de Derek. O a lo mejor es idiota.

-Dime la verdad, tienes un fetiche con las paredes, ¿eh?-dice Dylan.-Eso o realmente eres tonto, porque estoy enfadado, muy enfadado. No solo me acusas de haberte cogido una estúpida camiseta azul, sino que encima te has dedicado a desordenarme la ropa.

-Pensaba que la tenías.

-Bueno pues no es verdad. Joder, ¿tanto te importa esa camiseta? ¿Has mirado en la lavadora? O, mejor, ¿has pensado que puede que te la hayas dejado en el rodaje o que Posey la haya cogido? Porque, te recuerdo, que él vive aquí también.

Tyler le besa y Dylan rueda los ojos, devolviéndole el beso. Una cosa es estar un poco enfadado con Tyler y otra es negarle un beso. Aunque claro, esto no lo soluciona.

-Sigo enfadado-dice contra sus labios.

-La camiseta celeste te la pusiste para dormir la semana pasada porque no encontrabas la parte de arriba de tu pijama en la oscuridad-susurra Tyler. Y Dylan se acuerda perfectamente de eso, porque acababan de echar un polvo de esos que hacen historia, y le había dicho que como Tyler se moviera de su cama le iba a arrancar el cuello. Recuerda ponerse el pantalón del pijama y trastear por el suelo hasta encontrar una camiseta demasiado larga para él.-Me dijiste que la ibas a lavar al día siguiente y te contesté que no hacía falta.

-Oh, esa-responde poniéndose un poco colorado. Tyler sonríe, y parece tan irreal que sea humano.

-Dylan.

-Pero la dejé encima de la secadora-refuta.-La lavé y la dejé allí porque pensé que ibas a cogerla, pero veo que no. Y, eso no te da derecho para que hurgues en mis cosas.

-Lo siento-dice dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Perdóname. Te ayudo a arreglar la habitación, ¿vale?

-Uhm, sabes que no vamos a arreglar nada.

-Bueno, tenemos dos horas hasta que Posey llegue del rodaje, podemos-Tyler mordisquea la oreja distraídamente-, podemos, no sé, buscar mi camiseta, y arreglar tu habitación.

Dylan le agarra de la camiseta, buscando su boca y tira de él hacia la habitación, cerrándola con una patada. 

-Me parece perfecto.


	3. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan es una persona inquieta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo he escrito en diez minutos. No me hago responsable.

**Day 3: Restless**

 

Dylan es una persona inquieta. No tanto como Tyler Posey porque Posey no es inquieto, es desesperante a muchos niveles. Pero Dylan, cuando está rodeado de sus amigos y, acostumbrado a la hiperactividad de Posey, está más inquieto que nunca. Al principio pensaba que Posey le había pegado algo de su nerviosismo, pero después de haber pasado tres meses en casa, tocando con el grupo, rodeado de sus amigos, bromeando y bebiendo a escondidas cervezas, se da cuenta de que no.

Que el problema no es de Posey. El problema es de Tyler “el gigante” Hoechlin, que le prometió que le iba a llamar todos los días mientras tuviera un hueco entre toma y toma porque está en Texas y Dylan “deberías de haber venido, te enseñaría Dallas iríamos a ver un rodeo juntos o a ver un partido de beisbol”. Pero Dylan dijo que no, porque una cosa es querer sacarse los nombres a gemidos y otra cosa es estar unidos por la cintura.

Hoechlin, que le manda un mensaje a las dos de la mañana porque aún no sabe que hay diferentes usos horarios en los Estados Unidos, y que cuando Dylan no contesta le deja un mensaje de voz diciendo que le echa de menos y que hay un capitulo genial de Saturday Night Live que deberían de ver juntos cuando vuelvan a Atlanta a rodar la nueva temporada, porque van a volver.

-Nos van a renovar el contrato y va a ser gracias a ti, idiota-dice el muy tonto con la voz ronca y cansada de haber estado despierto, seguramente, horas y horas-y también gracias a mi porque soy un actor cojonudo.

Cuando Dylan le llama al día siguiente, entre el primer y segundo café, le deja un mensaje en el buzón de voz “despierta, caraculo, no eres tan buen actor, no flipes”. Y en menos de diez minutos, le está llamando.

-Claro que sí, patee el culo a dos mil críos.

-Que abusón. 

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-pregunta cambiando de tema, pero aún riéndose.

Y Dylan le cuenta los planes del día, en cómo piensa caminar por Nueva York sin preocuparse de que alguien le reconozca. Lo dice con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, pero cuando cuelga el teléfono, porque Tyler se marcha a rodar y este le promete que le va a mandar una postal de Dallas (“Hoechlin, los rodeos no los vas a encontrar en la capital, ¿sabes”), siente un pellizco en el estómago que le hace sentir más inquieto que nunca. Le dan ganas de correr una maratón y, a lo mejor no debería no haberse bebido los dos cafés, porque está seguro que puede subirse por las paredes.

Aunque sabe, pero se muerde la lengua y no dice nada cuando Tyler le manda un mensaje contándole que ha encontrado un rancho dónde hacen rodeos con una cara feliz, que la culpa, en realidad, es de Hoechlin. Que es él quién le deja sin dormir la mayoría de las noches cuando están tan lejos, que quiere rozar con la punta de los dedos los días que quedan para volver a verse porque, encontrarse de nuevo en el aeropuerto tras cuatro meses dejándose mensajes en el móvil o mandándose postales, es demasiado para su cuerpo. Su piel se eriza cada vez que piensa en el abrazo que se dieron antes de dirigirse a diferentes terminales, o en cómo se robaron un beso en el cuarto de baño.

Tyler le inquieta de una manera en la que nadie antes lo había hecho.

Y Dylan está asustado.


	4. These feelings won´t go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieva en Los Ángeles. Va a tener que repetirlo para que se lo pueda creer, pero es verdad. Nieva. En. Los Ángeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unos días que se confirmó que Teen Wolf va a tener tercera temporada, que van a ser 24 capitulos (supongo que será midseason) y que van a rodar en L.A. a partir de octubre. Así que he cambiado Atlanta por California. No creo que nieve en L.A. pero bueno.

**Day 4: Snowflake**

 

Nieva en Los Ángeles. Va a tener que repetirlo para que se lo pueda creer, pero es verdad. Nieva. En. Los Ángeles. Sabe que es posible, el tiempo está loco y el cambio climático tiene que tener algo que ver con esto, está seguro.

Pero.

-Está nevando en Los Ángeles-dice con la boca abierta, mirando como la nieve (diosmionieve) cae por una de las ventanas de la pequeña caravana en la que está atrapado, porque no, no está nevando.-Es una puta tormenta.

-No es una tormenta de nieve-dice Colton jugando con su PSP, mordisqueándose el labio mientras mueve los brazos hacia un lado y hacia otro.-Es solo nieve.

-Pero estamos encerrados en mi caravana porque está nevando, Colton, permíteme decirte que hay una puta tormenta de nieve ahí fuera.

-Y tú te has criado en Nueva York, dónde tormentas de nieves ocurren todos los inviernos, todos los días-suspira apagando la consola-No sé de qué te extrañas.

-Estamos en Los Ángeles.

-Estamos a cincuenta kilómetros de Los Ángeles, Dylan, ni siquiera estamos cerca de la playa.-Colton se revuelve un poco el pelo, sin estropearlo demasiado.-Ugh, voy a buscar a Holland. Tú quédate aquí flipando si quieres.

Justo cuando Colton está saliendo por la puerta, se tropieza con Hoechlin, que sonríe, dándole un breve abrazo. Lleva el abrigo puesto, las gafas de sol y nieve por todos lados. El muy imbécil le va a poner el suelo perdido.

-Está nevando-dice Tyler quitándose las gafas de sol.-Nieve, Dylan.

-En Los Ángeles-apunta con una gran sonrisa.-Es fascinante.

-Han decidido dejar de rodar hasta dentro de un par de horas-comenta.-Aunque creen que pueden usar la nieve para el capitulo.

A Dylan se le encoge un poco el cuerpo mientras mira como Tyler se quita el abrigo y sacude la nieve del pelo, dejándola caer en el suelo. Es una sensación que jamás dejará de ser nueva, porque cada vez que le ve, cada vez que Tyler habla o le mira a través del set, su cuerpo reacciona igual. Se le encoge el corazón, se hace más pequeñito y quiere correr hasta él, besarle y apartarse del mundo durante horas. Prioridades, ya ves.

-Así que estamos atrapados aquí-dice Dylan mordisqueándose el labio.- ¿Quieres café?

-No, gracias-responde Tyler acercándose, colocando una mano en la cintura de Dylan.-Tenemos dos horas.

-Ya te he oído.

-Porque está nevando, Dylan-susurra en su oído.- ¿quieres que nos calentemos un poco?-le mordisquea el oído y Dylan se revuelve bajo su abrazo, agarrándole la camisa con fuerza.-Prometo dejarte marcas dónde no vayan a encontrarlas. No creo que vaya a ser hoy cuando por fin te veamos sin camiseta.

-Aún no me puedo creer que vayan a hacerme aparecer sin ella-protesta olisqueando el cuello de Tyler.-No hay gran cosa que ver.

-Preferiría que nadie más te viera sin camiseta-dice levantando la misma y tirándola hacia un lado del pequeño camerino. Caminan, sin separarse, hasta la pequeña cama que hay al fondo.-Prefiero tenerte solo para mí.

-Sabes que no eres Derek, ¿no? Oh dios, de verdad lo crees-dice cayendo sobre la cama. Tyler se sienta encima de él y se quita la camiseta.-Eh, pueden entrar.

-No, no van a entrar. Colton no va a hacerlo porque está con Holland y Posey no rueda hasta dentro de quince horas, Dylan. Estamos solos.

-¿Qué pasa con el resto?

Tyler le empieza a besar el cuello y Dylan se olvida de que están en Los Ángeles, que está nevando o que están en una mierda de caravana, y que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar y pillarles. 

-Siempre he querido hacerlo aquí-murmura contra su piel.-Desde que me besaste.

-Pues no sé a qué estás esperando, idiota.


	5. How can I beginning tell you what you do me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre todo cuando están haciéndolo a oscuras y mordiéndose los gemidos para no despertar al resto de la casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más complicado el prompt y no lo escribo, os lo juro. En fin. No me hago responsable. Anyway, ALL THE FEELINGS

**Day 5: Haze**

Ocurre a menudo. Sobre todo cuando están haciéndolo a oscuras y mordiéndose los gemidos para no despertar al resto de la casa. Dylan puede jurar que llevan horas así, abrazados mientras Tyler embiste lenta y tortuosamente, su cara escondida en el hueco del hombro de Dylan y este busca por un soplo de aire fresco, y no de ese tan cargado que hace que sus pulmones pidan más y más como si fueran una droga.

Cuando Dylan aprieta sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tyler, obligándole a ir más rápido, y tiene que abrir la boca, cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque se le nubla la vista, pierde la noción del espacio y tiempo y lo único que siente es la respiración de Tyler contra su hombro, palabras que dice en su piel, marcándolas un poco con los dientes, pero que a Dylan se le quedan grabadas en el corazón.

Es cuando Tyler se aparta, dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, cuando Dylan vuelve a respirar con normalidad, su pulso parece controlarse, pero entonces, Tyler coloca una mano alrededor de su cintura, le atrae hasta él y le dice “me has roto”.

-¿Qué?

-Que me has roto, Dylan-repite con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

-No. Me has roto tu a mí. Me rompes siempre y no solo cuando estamos en la cama, todos los días cuando terminamos de rodar una escena o me sonríes mientras hago el amago de coger un muffin en el carrito del catering-dice y está bastante seguro que sus latidos los pueden escuchar en China.- O cuando me obligas a ver reposiciones de cualquier partido de beisbol de segunda o tercera división porque son importantes.

-Dylan.

-No. Tú me rompes a mí.-lo dice algo molesto porque no puede entender cómo puede romper él a alguien como Tyler, que es prácticamente perfecto.-Haces que se me nuble la vista, pierdo el sentido de las cosas cuando estás cerca y, ahora mismo, es casi imposible dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quiero que no dejes de tocarme jamás.

No se ha dado cuenta pero Tyler está encima de él, mirándole con una expresión que hace que su cuerpo se haga más pequeño, pero que a la vez hace que duela de la mejor forma posible. Esto es una locura, total y absoluta. Empezó siendo casi inocente, sin poner nombre a lo que sentía y ahora está ahí, buscando la mejor manera de fijar su mirada en un punto de la habitación, porque si mira a Tyler, se muere. O puede que diga algo como que le quiere. Y, joder, si, le quiere, pero no sabe qué hacer con todo esto. Se supone que hay reglas, como que no tienes que enamorarte de tu compañero de reparto y mucho menos besaros entre toma y toma, encerrados en el cuarto de baño más cercano.

-No pienso dejar de tocarte nunca, Dylan. Da igual que suene mal, pero lo que quiero decir es que no voy a dejar de tenerte cerca no importa qué pase. Porque a mí también me dan ganas de salir corriendo cada vez que te miro o haces una broma o te ríes en medio de una toma-Dylan le tiene que mirar, tragando saliva y sintiendo como la piel se le pone de gallina-Y a veces no sé cómo manejar todo esto. Así, estamos los dos aquí, ¿vale? Tú y yo.

A lo mejor es que los dos están rotos, el uno por el otro.


	6. You know what I mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo hipnótico en como el fuego y las llamas destrozan un edificio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es demasiado fluffy para mí. QUÉ

**Day 6: Flames**

 

Hay algo hipnótico en como el fuego y las llamas destrozan un edificio. Cuando lo ve por la televisión, en alguna película no es lo mismo. Su piel se eriza y no puede dejar de mirar como todo se reduce a escombros en cuestión de segundos mientras los bomberos hacen lo que pueden para controlarlo. 

Era un edificio viejo y abandonado. Estaba a unas manzanas de dónde viven, ni siquiera es el centro de la ciudad, pero hay varios canales de noticias detrás del cordón policial. Ha salido a ver qué pasaba cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo las llamaradas envolver el edificio. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a los bomberos y luego dejar un mensaje a Posey y otro a Tyler. Ha bajado con el pantalón de pijama y una cazadora. Marcando estilo. Menos mal que nadie en esta ciudad le reconoce. Es algo que agradece, el pertenecer a una serie pequeña, aunque claro, es de la MTV y todo el mundo, lo quieran o no, ven la MTV.

Está a punto de sacar el móvil para grabar todo esto, y flipar un poco más tarde cuando los dos Tyler aparecen detrás de él, algo excitados (aunque Posey siempre lo está) y preocupados.

-Tío no vuelvas a dejar un mensaje diciendo que hay fuego porque nos hemos saltado cinco leyes estatales, te lo juro por dios-dice Posey arrastrándole a uno de sus famosos abrazos.

-Eh, eh, estoy bien, ¿a qué viene esto?

-Tu mensaje decía claramente que hay fuego, Dylan, joder. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo-espeta Posey en su oído.-Eres un gilipollas.

Tyler, a su lado, tiene la mirada fija en el edificio. En ningún momento le ha dicho nada, ni siquiera le ha rozado. Dylan frunce el ceño pero lo deja pasar. Cuando esa noche no aparece en su habitación, lo achaca a que debe estar demasiado cansado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, no le espera para desayunar y sale de casa sin decir nada. Posey alza una ceja, extrañado.

-A lo mejor es que está en esos momentos del mes-dice Dylan encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasan varios días y Dylan empieza a mosquearse seriamente. Acaba encerrándose con él, en uno de los tantos y tantos cuartos de baños que hay en todo el set. Y aún así, Tyler no le mira.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

-Nada, no pasa nada-responde Tyler secándose las manos.

-Ya claro y voy yo y me lo creo. Hoechlin, no me hablas desde la noche del incendio.

-Dylan, estoy cansado, de verdad. No pasa nada.

-Vale, pero ¿sabes qué? Si te pasa algo me lo tienes que contar porque se supone que esto es una relación, ¿no? Tu mismo dijiste hace casi un mes que estábamos en esto juntos, así que me lo puedes contar, ¿vale?

Tyler suspira y apoya las manos encima de la encimera del lavabo, agachando la cabeza. 

-Es una tontería, Dylan.

-Bueno, inténtalo-dice encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Déjalo. Está todo bien. Fui un poco exagerado el otro día, solo eso. Pensé que te había pasado algo y arrastré a Posey hacia el coche. Casi nos matamos volviendo a casa, pensé que…dios, no sé que pensé, Dylan.

-Oh.

-Siento haberte ignorado-murmura levantando la cabeza.-Ven aquí.-Dylan camina hacia él y en pocos segundos le tiene abrazándole como si el mundo se estuviera acabando fuera.-Eres importante para mí, ¿sabes?


	7. My blood is singing what a holy sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odia posar delante de los fotógrafos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los premio SATURN existen. En febrero de este año, Hoechlin y Dylan fueron a presentar uno de los premios (además la serie estaba nominada) y por lo visto Tyler se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Realmente pasó eso. Sé que por ahí anda el video. En fin.

**Day 7: Formal**

 

Odia posar delante de los fotógrafos. No. En realidad no lo odia cuando está acompañado del resto de sus compañeros, pero odia hacerlo cuando están separados, porque no puede mirar a los lados, hacer un chiste y esperar que todos ser rían. Cuando está solo en el photocall, tiene que forzar una sonrisa, y girar la cabeza todas las veces que le gritan “EH, DYLAN, AQUÍ, AQUÍ, MIRA AQUÍ”. Muchas veces quiere gritarles que les está viendo, no hace falta que se desgalillen para que Dylan les haga caso. Hoechlin es el polo opuesto, claro. Es todo sonrisas sinceras, saludos a los periodistas, abrazos enormes a gente que Dylan puede jurar que ha visto una vez en su vida. Hoechlin es una de las personas que más disfrutan con una ceremonia de premios, presentación de temporada o lo que le echen encima. 

Están en una entrega de premios. Los SATURN. El año pasado fue un poco desastre porque Tyler olvidó por completo lo que tenía que decir y Dylan, que para entonces empezaba a pensar que Hoechlin era lo mejor del universo y quería arrancarle sonrisas mediante besos, salvó el momento con el famoso “menos mal que es guapo”. Da gracias al cielo que Tyler tiene un sentido del humor cojonudo, porque llega a ser otro e igual le ostia vivo allí. Este año están acompañados por Colton y Holland, es casi una doble cita y es un poco raro. Holland insiste en que tienen que ir decentemente arreglados y el día anterior se los llevó a comprar un traje de chaqueta porque no podía creer que Dylan no tuviera camisa blanca y corbata.

-Has salido en una revista, posando como si salieras de la GQ, Dylan, no me fastidies y cómprate el puto traje.

Es una inversión a largo plazo, porque piensa usarlo más de una vez. Un Hugo Boss con una corbata Dolce Gabbana y Dylan se siente un poco ridículo. Podría ir en vaqueros, camisa y una corbata normal y no una de 500 dólares. Holland está loca. Pero tiene que admitir que le sienta bastante bien, o eso es lo que le han dicho cuando se ha bajado del coche y las fans han empezado a gritarle demasiadas cosas que han quedado marcadas con fuego en su mente para toda la vida. Aún no sabe que ven en él. Es un crío, por el amor de dios. 

Se sienta, durante parte de la gala, detrás de Rooney Mara y está a punto, dos veces-puede que más-de saltar en su asiento y pedirle por favor que le firme un autógrafo, que se haga una foto con él o que se casen y huyan. Colton parece que también quiere hacerse una foto con ella, pero está más pendiente de Andrew Garfield y Chris “capitán América-Antorcha Humana-Evans. Tyler y Holland no dejan de cuchichear y a veces miran a Dylan y asienten. No entiende nada. 

Por supuesto, pierden el premio a mejor serie orientada a los adolescentes, pero les da igual. Holland hace pucheros y Colton aplaude lentamente mientras los otros recogen su premio y agradecen a los nominados. 

En uno de los descansos, a punto de salir al escenario a presentar un premio, Tyler le arrastra a un lado detrás del escenario y le roba un beso. Así. Sin preaviso. 

-Estás buenísimo en traje, Dylan, por el amor de dios, vas a matar a las fans.

-No digas chorradas.

-Me dan ganas de sacártelo y follarte aquí mismo-le susurra en el oído.-Y luego vestirte otra vez en el traje tan caro que llevas.

-Joder, Tyler.

-Después de esto tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que nos tengamos que sentar otra vez. Espero que estés dispuesto a perderte.

-Eres-Tyler le vuelve a besar y sonríe cuando se separa.-Voy a salir ahí con una erección por tu culpa.

-Piensa en gatitos, Dylan, gatitos y abuelas.

-Te odio.

Tyler se aleja, riéndose a carcajada limpia por el pasillo. Dylan espera unos minutos, tranquilizándose y no pensando en lo que le espera después de presentar el premio. Cuando llega al lado del resto, Holland le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe.

-Me tendrías que hacer caso más veces. Da resultado.


	8. Why i havent control it yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es Dylan quien recibe la invitación y se queda durante horas mirando el “más acompañante” como si fuera idiota o algo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡AVISO!! Este fic especialmente está ubicado en un futuro muy MUY lejano, like, dentro de tres o cuatro años, y estos dos son oficialmente PAREJA. Es que a ver si no como hago hoy el fic.

**Day 8: Companion**

 

Es Dylan quien recibe la invitación y se queda durante horas mirando el “más acompañante” como si fuera idiota o algo. Llevan años juntos y, vale, no hace falta que tengan que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero les han visto por la calle, cogidos de las manos, o haciendo la compra juntos, riéndose de cualquier cosa. Bueno, puede que Tyler haya proclamado su amor por Dylan por twitter (pero solo fue una vez y estaban bastante, tirando a muy, borrachos). Nunca han hablado de ello delante de los medios porque no es asunto de ningún periodista de pacotilla con blogs de cotilleos. Las personas que tienen que saberlo lo sabían desde hace siglos, aunque Posey fue el último mono en enterarse, nunca está a lo que tiene que estar.

Deja la invitación encima de la mesa de la cocina y se va a hacer unos cuantos recados, olvidándolo completamente, se toma su café en esa pequeña cafetería en la que ya les conocen de todas esas mañanas en las que desayunan como campeones cuando terminan de rodar. Y, dios, hace cuatro años que empezaron a rodar Teen Wolf y Dylan sigue creyendo que está en un estúpido sueño y que se va a despertar en cualquier momento. 

Cuando llega a casa, Tyler está sentado, hablando por teléfono con, quién parece ser, su madre y sonríe al verle.

-Te dejo, ha llegado Dylan-dice haciéndole una señal para que se acerque.-Se lo diré de tu parte, mamá.-cuando cuelga, le atrae hasta él y le besa lánguidamente.-Eh.

-¿Qué tal el día, cariño?-broma Dylan. Hace un par de años empezaron con esa tontería de llamarse con motes cariñosos cuando estaban en el rodaje, solo para fastidiar a Jeff y a unos pocos más.

-Nada del otro mundo, ya sabes, peleas, colmillos, horas interminables de maquillaje.

-Ser el Alpha es tan aburrido-se burla Dylan.

-No bromees, es un asunto muy serio-dice frunciendo el ceño pero sin evitar reírse.-Oye, ¿qué es esto?-señala la carta y Dylan dice “Oh” con la boca muy abierta.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Sabes eso de que la gente decide invitar a otra gente a sus fiestas, bodas, cumpleaños y ponen “más acompañante” en la invitación?-explica como mejor puede.-Es de una especie de gala benéfica de la que no tenía ni idea que existía. 

Tyler se levanta, apartando a Dylan de su lado y coge la invitación sin muchas ceremonias. Lee un par de veces la tarjeta y luego sacude la cabeza.

-Tengo 23 años y esta es la primera vez que me invitan a un evento presuponiendo que voy a llevar a un acompañante-protesta Dylan.-Quiero decir, ¿estamos en ese punto de nuestra relación en el que nos invitan disimuladamente a eventos juntos?

-Parece ser-responde Tyler dejando la invitación en la mesa.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien, ¿qué? Es una estúpida invitación, Dylan, no tenemos que hacer nada oficial.

-Ya lo sé, pero estas cosas me ponen de los nervios. No sé que se supone que hay que hacer este tipo de situación, soy nuevo en esto, ¿sabes?

-No es diferente a tener novia y que la inviten a ella también, es solamente un puto por culo porque ser gay es estar de moda, parece ser.

-Debería de llamar a Colton y preguntarle, seguro que él tiene experiencia o algo.

-Eh-dice Tyler cogiéndole de un brazo y arrastrándole hacia él.-Un papel o una invitación no hace oficial nada, porque somos pareja desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dylan se sonroja un poco y hunde su cara en el pecho de Tyler, cerrando los ojos. Al día siguiente, cuando Tyler le despide con un pequeño beso en la boca antes de ir a rodar, se encuentra que en la invitación ha sido marcada la opción “acompañante” y el nombre de Tyler Hoechlin debajo de ella.

No puede evitar sonreír como un estúpido.


	9. Drop me like a dead weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un día asquerosamente caluroso en Los Ángeles y es una de esas semanas en las que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que empezar la dichosa mudanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez en el futuro. Yup. Me gustan los fics en el futuro, así que ala, ahí está.

**Day 9: Move**

 

-Esta es la última-anuncia Dylan saliendo de la casa con una caja entre los brazos. 

Es un día asquerosamente caluroso en Los Ángeles y es una de esas semanas en las que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que empezar la dichosa mudanza. “Mejor ahora que nunca”, le había dicho Tyler ese lunes. No sabía que tuviera tantas cosas, entre cacharros de cocina, mantas, sabanas, ropa de verano, dvds, cds de música…Si Dylan hubiera sabido que tenía tantas cosas habrían hecho la mudanza en enero. Del año pasado.

Hace un par de meses que decidieron irse a vivir juntos, ahora que Posey se había comprado una casa enorme a las afueras de Los Ángeles y el apartamento se les había quedado bastante grande para los dos, con otra habitación vacía. Han encontrado un piso con dos habitaciones y una cocina enorme para que Tyler se pierda por las noches cocinando esos platos tan exquisitos que hace para Dylan. También tienen una terraza lo bastante grande para poner una mesa y un par de sillas, y admirar las increíbles vistas. Porque si. Vistas. Pueden ver casi toda la ciudad desde el balcón y por las noches, escuchar las olas romper en la orilla.

No es la casa perfecta, pero es un paso más en la vida de Dylan. Está seguro que en algún momento, encontraran el hogar que anhelan tanto, quizá con un porche, jardín inmenso y perros corriendo sin molestar a nadie. A lo mejor se mudan al sur y acaban comprando un rancho. 

-¿Estás preparado para decir adiós por última vez?-le pregunta Tyler cuando Dylan ha descargado la caja en la parte trasera del coche.

-Grandes momentos, fiestas que pensaba que no iban a acabar nunca, tu y yo y el sofá, ya sabes-responde sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano.-Venga, vamos a casa.

-Mmm. Suena bien, casa. Nuevos recuerdos.

-¿Verdad? Aunque odio hacer mudanzas.

Tyler le besa el pelo y tira de su mano. Dylan echa un último vistazo hasta montarse en el coche y encender la radio. El calor es insoportable, pero en casa, tienen aire acondicionado.


	10. And silver in our lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie parece darse cuenta que lleva una pulsera de cuero negra y plata en la muñeca izquierda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future fic, again y me da igual

**Day 10: Silver**

 

Nadie parece darse cuenta que lleva una pulsera de cuero negra y plata en la muñeca izquierda, que nunca se la quita, y que la atesora como si fuera lo más importante de su vida. Nunca le han preguntado por qué la lleva, que si tiene un significado especial o, sobre todo, porque Tyler Hoechlin tiene una igual, pero en la muñeca derecha.

Muchas veces, cuando están en el supermercado, o cenando con Posey, Holland y Crystal, o en algún estreno de película, cree que Tyler no sabe que le mira la muñeca, cada vez que la pulsera se asoma debajo de la camisa y puede notar como se le acelera el pulso, solo un poco. Como si el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Puede que a Dylan también le ocurra lo mismo, sobre todo cuando se cogen de las manos, entrelazan los dedos y las pulseras parecen unirse. En esas veces, Dylan no sabe dónde meterse. Las pulseras no son anillos, no están casados ni hay ningún papel que lo diga.

Las pulseras significan que esto es para siempre y que ambos lo llevan sabiendo casi desde el principio.


	11. Sometimes I´ve got this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan tiene listas a la hora de hacer maletas, ordenar armarios o simplemente para colocar los cacharros de la cocina en su sitio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué es esto exactamente, pero bueno

**Day 11: Prepared**

 

Dylan tiene listas a la hora de hacer maletas, ordenar armarios o simplemente para colocar los cacharros de la cocina en su sitio. Puede que resulte una pesadez hacer una lista de cosas cada vez que tiene que moverse de una ciudad a otra porque el rodaje así lo pide. Pero es útil, sabe qué llevar, dónde colocar o qué hacer.

Prepararlas, al principio, les llevaba una media hora y a veces, horas, porque tenía cosas que poner, muchas cosas. Ropa, principalmente. Camisetas, en su mayoría. Ahora, las listas duran, encima de la mesa, días enteros, y la culpa la tiene Tyler, que le ve sentado, masticando la goma del lápiz y le acaba distrayendo con su propia boca, con sus manos que se cuelan debajo de la camiseta mientras le mordisquea la nuca. 

Dos días más tarde, cuando vuelve a pasar delante de la mesa del ordenador, y ve el papel, con la lista y un par de cosas escritas, se enfada, primero, y va a la cocina, a protestarle a Tyler porque ha sido definitivamente su culpa. Pero Tyler se encoge de hombros y sonríe mientras le da la vuelta a la sopa.

-Estás muy sexy cuando te concentras.


	12. Truth to be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que el saber no ocupa lugar, pero podría apostar el brazo derecho que el saber de Jeff Davis ocupa el internet entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relación, porque ha salido así

**Day 12: Knowledge**

 

Dicen que el saber no ocupa lugar, pero podría apostar el brazo derecho que el saber de Jeff Davis ocupa el internet entero. Le ha visto trabajar muchas veces, apuntando cosas en los márgenes de los guiones, páginas webs abiertas, anotaciones en varios colores y, twitter. Twitter es la base de todo el conocimiento de Jeff y, nunca lo va a reconocer, pero muchas de las ideas que tiene sobre sus personajes nacen de las conversaciones y las ideas que tienen los fans sobre ellos.

Dylan lo sabe. Sabe de qué va eso del fandom y de los ships, porque ha visto fanvids (y hay muchos buenísimos), ha visto fan arts (la gente tiene muchísimo talento) y puede que haya leído alguna que otra teoría sobre sus personajes. Sobre como Derek y Stiles deberían de acabar juntos, porque al parecer Stiles es el compañero de Derek. A veces la culpa la tiene Jeff, que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus fans, pero, muchas veces son Dylan y Tyler, que, tienen una escena normal, quizá hablando de cualquier cosa, y se aguantan la mirada más de lo necesario, o Stiles toca a Derek, y Jeff no dice nada. No dice “qué coño hacéis, joder”. Siguen rodando, siguen aguantándose la mirada y dicen sus líneas y cuando escuchan el “corten” ya no saben si son Stiles y Derek o Dylan y Tyler.

A lo mejor es eso. Que la tensión sexual entre ambos es tan palpable y notable como la de Dylan y Tyler, que por eso cuando están rodando una escena, sin querer baja la mirada a los labios de Tyler y se relame los suyos. No porque Stiles tenga la necesidad de besar a Derek, si no porque no puede aguantar tenerlo tan cerca, oler tan bien y no poder hacer nada.

Tyler y él son buenos amigos, comparten piso, bromean en el rodaje y pican a Posey cuando una escena no sale tan bien como debería. Pero, el saber es poder. Y Dylan sabe que la forma en la que Tyler le mira no es de la misma con la que mira a Colton o a Posey. Ni siquiera a Holland que es amiga suya desde hace un par de años. 

Saber es poder y es jugar al gato y al ratón. Dylan no sabe ligar, no mucho, pero sabe cómo hacer que Tyler pierda un poco el control cuando se relame los labios o cuando sus personajes hablan tan cerca que está seguro que comparten el aire. Claro que, está seguro, que quizá un día de esto, él acabará siendo el ratón.


	13. Your soul is hunting me telling me that everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene que ser una broma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha salido esto. Quería escribir algo sobre la piscina, pero DAMN IT.

**Day 13: Denial**

 

Tiene que ser una broma. Dylan está seguro que es una broma muy pesada, que realmente no está pillado por un compañero de trabajo porque sería tan jodido y estúpido por su parte. Y no solo eso, complicaría las cosas muchísimo. Jodería su relación con todos. Dylan se conoce. Sabe cómo reacciona cuando alguien le gusta. Se traba con la lengua, se sonroja y empieza a decir tonterías o cosas que no tienen nada que ver y a que a nadie le importa una mierda.

Pero parece ser que a Tyler Hoechlin, si le importan. Porque es él por el que está colado y puede que Dylan se haya planteado un par de veces sacarse el primer billete de avión fuera del país y desaparecer. Hoechlin tiene novia, y, aunque no la tuviera, no se interesaría por un crío como Dylan. Así que tiene que conformarse con ser el amigo cachondo, el divertido, el que alegra el día, que pone lavadoras y hace el desayuno mientras el resto de la casa se va despertando perezosamente. 

Lo que pasa es que antes de empezar a rodar la segunda temporada, Tyler termina su relación y se pasa dos meses deambulando por la casa a altas horas de la noche, viendo películas repetidas en la televisión y, en definitiva, ser una persona con el corazón roto. Dylan ni se plantea aprovecharse de esa situación. No es esa clase de ser humano, tiene unos valores y un corazón, por el amor de Dios. Así que sigue con su estado de negación casi todos los días, intentado decirse que no, que Hoechlin no le gusta y que aunque le gustara no tendría ni una sola oportunidad en la vida.

No sabe el tiempo que pasa, exactamente. Pero llega un momento en el que no puede más, en el que acaban encerrados en su camerino, jugando a la play y Tyler está contando alguna cosa sobre beisbol y de cómo echa de menos a sus compañeros en la universidad. 

-No vayas a pegarme, por el amor de dios.-dice Dylan dejando el mando encima de la mesa.

Le coge de las mejillas y le besa. Dura dos segundos, lo justo para unir sus labios y retirarse, casi con miedo. Se lame la boca, abre los ojos y duda, si mirar a Tyler o levantarse e irse. Entonces, la negación se diluye rápido y se levanta de sus hombros. Tyler le atrae hasta él y le besa. Y esta vez es Dylan el que se queda helado, sin saber que hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que le muerde el labio inferior y abre la boca, dejando que Tyler cuele su lengua.

-Nos van a matar en maquillaje-dice Tyler cuando se separan, recorriendo un dedo por los labios hinchados de Dylan.-Pero te juro que me importa una mierda.


	14. Howling like wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace tanto frío que no siente ni los dedos de los pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo en mente otro fic de la escena de la piscina, pero quiero escribir sterek también que tengo el del beisbol empezado y otro que no tiene ni pies ni cabezas. En fin.

**Day 14: Wind**

 

Hace tanto frío que no siente ni los dedos de los pies. Claro que está mojado de arriba abajo, que lleva solamente el chándal y un albornoz y que ya no sabe las veces en las que ha tenido que arrastrar el cuerpo de Tyler hacia la superficie de la piscina. Jeff ha dicho por última vez el “corten, esta es la buena”, después de no sé cuantas tomas y diecisiete horas metidos en una piscina. No le consuela que la piscina sea climatizada. Tiene frío y está seguro que, con este viento, va a coger un resfriado de mil demonios. Jeff es un sádico y un perfeccionista. Quiere la escena perfecta, desde todos los ángulos y Dylan espera que tenga su jodida escena perfectamente rodada porque si no, va a matarle con sus propias manos.

Corre, como puede, hacia el camerino de vestuarios, quitándose el albornoz y la ropa mojada tan rápido como puede y volviendo a ponerse el albornoz, para correr hasta su camerino a darse una ducha. Ni siquiera se plantea pasar por maquillaje para quitarse todos los potingues que tiene en la cara. Joder, para eso tiene la ducha.

Casi se le ponen los huevos de corbata cuando entra y ve a Tyler, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, con el albornoz a medio quitar y todavía empapado. 

-Por el amor de dios, casi me matas del susto.

-¿Por qué has tardado?-pregunta acercándose lentamente.

-He ido a dejar la ropa en vestuarios. Más bien la he tirado en el suelo y he salido corriendo.

-Podrías haber venido directamente hacia aquí, casi me muero de frío esperándote.

-¿Para qué?

Tyler le agarra de la cinturilla del albornoz y tira hacia él, abriendo la tela sin muchas ceremonias. Apoya una mano, fría y mojada, en el centro de su pecho.

-Para ahorrar agua juntos, Dylan, ¿no sabes que hay que hacerlo?


	15. We are the wild ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Tyler le ordena que haga cosas, como recoger el salón, hacer la compra o llamar a su madre una vez en semana porque no quiere que se presente por sorpresa, otra vez

**Day 15: Order**

 

A veces Tyler le ordena que haga cosas, como recoger el salón, hacer la compra o llamar a su madre una vez en semana porque no quiere que se presente por sorpresa, otra vez. Dylan lo hace automáticamente todo, sin protestar, como si un pequeño pilotito en su cabeza se encendiera cada vez que Tyler le pide que haga algo. Incluso cuando discuten, Dylan es el que acaba obedeciendo cuando Tyler, muy enfadado, le dice que se marche por favor que ahora mismo no puede, ni quiere, verle porque le duele.

Se duelen mutuamente en la manera en la que Dylan acaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin dar un portazo, sin coger las llaves del coche y sin la cartera y acaba sentado en el rellano, dando gracias a Dios que sean los únicos que viven en la planta.

Cuando, dos horas más tarde, le suena el móvil, Tyler abre la puerta, con el suyo pegado a la oreja y con la cara asustada. Le pide disculpas, le dice que no debería de haberle dicho esas cosas y Dylan se disculpa también, porque ha sido un capullo con Tyler en esa ocasión. Ninguno de los dos tienen razón, pero son discusiones, son pareja y es su vida. Así que cuando están besándose el aire de los pulmones y Tyler le ordena que se quite la ropa mientras tira de él hacia la habitación, a Dylan no le queda más remedio que obedecer, porque secretamente, le pone mucho que su novio le ordene.

Se ordenan, se rompen y se recomponen. Esa es la mejor dinámica de todas.


	16. Oh so I wanna thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan está agradecido por muchas cosas en la vida, por sus padres, por su banda, por sus amigos, por la serie

**Day 16: Thanks**

 

Dylan está agradecido por muchas cosas en la vida, por sus padres, por su banda, por sus amigos, por la serie. Sobre todo por la serie, porque recuerda que entró en esa sala con un trozo de papel en blanco, lo dejó encima de la mesa y dijo “bueno, no soy actor pero he hecho videos de youtube, ¿sirve eso?”. Jeff le dio la oportunidad, le dijo “a ver chaval que sabes hacer” y Dylan leyó esa maravillosa frase de Stiles, la que había ensayado todo el mes anterior porque Stiles le llenaba de una forma que nada lo había hecho hasta entonces. Nunca pensó que le iban a volver a llamar para hacer otra prueba, esta vez con Tyler Posey.

Tampoco se pensó que meses después tendría que hacer una pequeña mudanza para rodar el piloto, que iba a ir a los MTV Movie Awards a promocionar la serie y, mucho menos, que iba a conocer a gente tan maravillosa como el reparto de la serie. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Holland es igual de inteligente que Lydia, Jackson y Colton son polos opuestos, al igual que Hoechlin y Derek, pero Posey es más espabilado que su personaje y Crystal es más tímida que Allison. Él se parece a Stiles, pero no tanto como cree la gente.

Pero de una de las cosas que más agradece es tener a Tyler Hoechlin como amigo, como novio. Agradece que le haga café por las mañanas, que le lleve una botella de agua cuando está tirado en la incómoda silla mientras descansa entre toma y toma, que le haga la cena o que le lleve a hacer turismo. Incluso soporta y agradece, cuando le hace ver programas sobre reformas de casas.

Porque Tyler es idiota y tiene dibujos sobre cómo sería realmente la casa de los Hale después de una remodelación, no se lo ha dicho a nadie, solo a Dylan y cuando este le pregunta por qué, Tyler simplemente se encoge de hombros y lo deja pasar. 

No es que no sean buenos, es que simplemente Tyler está igual de agradecido que Dylan.


	17. And I knew that I was losing my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ñoño fic al ataque again. I regret nothing

**Day 17: look**

 

Una mirada. Es lo único que le hace falta a Dylan para que su cuerpo se convulse, su pecho se oprima y se quiera hacer pequeño, huir en todas las direcciones posibles hasta que vuelva a encontrarse en los brazos de Tyler. Ocurre a menudo, la mirada. A través del set de rodaje, cuando están en la otra punta del apartamento y Posey hace un chiste malo pero Dylan se ríe, levantando la vista y Tyler le mira con tanta intensidad que hace que su cuerpo se encoja. 

Es un dolor bueno, es el tipo de dolor que quiere almacenar durante todo el tiempo posible en su memoria, para que cuando cierre los ojos pueda recrear esa mirada y ese dolor suba por su columna vertebral, despertando sus músculos, deseando volver a ver a Tyler junto a él. 

Nunca hablan de sentimientos, de cómo se rompen en la cama y como se recomponen las mañanas siguientes, cuando deciden que les da igual el mundo y Posey y que pueden quedarse en la habitación unos minutos más. Nunca hablan de esa mirada ni de cómo Dylan a veces no siente el aire en los pulmones porque Tyler le hace sentir demasiado. No hablan de eso nunca porque no hace falta. 

Porque cuando Dylan aguanta esa mirada lo sabe.


	18. California dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verano en Los Ángeles es demasiado caluroso.

**Day 18: Summer**

 

El verano en Los Ángeles es demasiado caluroso. Dylan se refugiaba en Nueva York, dónde no hacía esa calina tan intensa que se mete en los pulmones y no le deja respirar. Tiene que cerrar puertas, echar persianas y dormir con el aire acondicionado, a pierna suelta. El verano es pegajoso, en California, tan pegajoso que se ducha tres veces al día, que la piel se pega a la silla cuando teclea unas palabras a su madre en un correo electrónico que está bien, que irá a verla en unas semanas y que la echa de menos.

El verano es asquerosamente pegajoso y no soporta el calor, pero Tyler lo hace más soportable, de alguna manera. Cuando llega de correr por las mañanas, antes de que el sol caliente la ventana del salón lo suficiente para que Dylan tenga ganas de esconderse debajo de tierra, y hunde su cara en el frigorífico, sacando el zumo de naranja, la mantequilla y el bacon, para preparar el desayuno, aunque Dylan no se vaya a levantar hasta las tantas. Puede oler los sabores que se cocinan, el bacon y los huevos, las tostadas listas, el café recién hecho. 

Dylan sabe lo que viene después que haya preparado el desayuno, y su cuerpo se encoge de anticipación. Escucha los pasos de Tyler acercándose al dormitorio, el chasquido de la lengua cuando le ve, aún en la cama, el sonido de la camiseta cayendo en el suelo y el peso de la cama hundiéndose cuando apoya las rodillas.

-Levántate, Dyl-le dice sonriendo. Dylan no le ve, pero oye esa sonrisa y oye como su corazón se acelera un par de veces cuando le mordisquea la nuca.-Vamos.

-No quiero-responde hundiendo su cara en la almohada.-Hace calor, estamos en verano, déjame dormir.

-Pero tengo planes-replica Tyler acariciando su espalda desnuda.-Planes que tienen que ver con esta cama y contigo todo el día, pero necesito que estés despierto.

Eso es lo que no odia del verano. Que Tyler esté pegajoso contra su espalda, que despierte todo su cuerpo con besos y caricias y que haga promesas que vuelve a repetir en la ducha, en el sofá y en la encimera de la cocina.


	19. And I´d do anything to make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su vida se transforma poco a poco, día a día, todas las mañanas

**Day 19: Transformation**

 

Su vida se transforma poco a poco, día a día, todas las mañanas, cuando se levanta, estirando los brazos hasta límites insospechados, dejando que la luz de la mañana entre en la habitación mientras escucha como Tyler sigue respirando a su lado, dormido. Dentro de poco se despertará, sonreirá y dirá “tengo que marcharme antes que Posey se levante” y Dylan no dirá nada porque lo que tiene, ahora mismo, es demasiado. No puede pedir más, aunque lo quiere, lo desea y quiere tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. No se atreve, no porque sea un cobarde, si no porque quiere atesorar lo que están haciendo, porque es su bien más preciado.

Puede que parezca una gilipollez suprema, pero es así. Dylan nunca ha tenido relaciones del tipo que duren una noche, una semana o un mes. Su última novia duró casi dos años y siguen siendo amigos porque es ese tipo de personas que no puede guardar rencor a nadie y, menos, a una persona que ha querido. Con Tyler es nuevo, no porque sea un tío (aunque ciertamente lo es porque es diferente, más intenso, más personal), si no porque Tyler le hace sentir esas dichosas mariposas que pensó que no iba a volver a sentirlas en mucho tiempo. Y no solo es eso, le hace reír cuando debería consolarle, le hace sentir orgulloso de ser fan de los Mets, le anima a hacer mejor sus escenas. Tyler le hace mejor persona, le transforma todos los días de maneras en las que le sorprende.

-Eh, deja de pensar tan temprano-dice con voz ronca, entreabriendo los ojos.

-Son las seis-anuncia Dylan.

-Uhm, vuelve a dormirte, Dyl, no tenemos que rodar hasta las cinco de la tarde. 

-Quiero decir, Posey se va a levantar ¿no? Creo que rueda antes que nosotros y…

-Me da igual, no voy a levantar de aquí-murmura dejando un pequeño beso en su hombro y abre los ojos.-A no ser que quieras que me vaya.

-No.

-Porque si esto es demasiado…

-No, no lo es. No quería, o sea, no sé…

-Pues calla, Dylan, y duérmete. Al resto que les den.


	20. I love you so but why I love you I´ll never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No suelen salir juntos a citas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba que me iba a quedar. I BLAME IT TO THEM. Para tuai.

**Day 20: tremble**

 

No suelen salir juntos a citas. Tiene la sensación que alguien lo sabe, que se lo va a decir a la cadena, a Jeff y le van a despedir, porque han jodido todo. Y es absurdo porque Jeff es gay, porque la MTV no tiene problemas pero aún así le sienta mal salir de casa. Pero lo hace, con gorra y gafas. No es una celebrity, no es Selena Gomez y no puede dejar de pensar en que en algún momento va a darse la vuelta y van a acosarle con fotos, va a ver algún paparazzi y las fotos van a acabar en alguna página de cotilleos. O, peor. En esa cosa que llaman Tumblr. 

No es paranoia, ni acoso. Es que Dylan es así. Tyler se burla de eso, porque para él casi todo lo que sucede fuera del apartamento es casi una broma. Un juego. Saluda a los periodistas por su nombre, en las alfombras rojas, sonríe y evita las preguntas sobre su supuesta relación con Dylan y, cuando no le queda más remedio, lo niega, no sin sacarle los colores “oh, Dylan es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, diría, compartimos piso, es fantástico, tiene un sentido del humor que ya me gustaría”, porque es así.

Posey les dice una tarde que van a invitarle a cenar. Acaba uniéndose casi todo el cast, Gage y Sinqua se presentan y al poco Colton aparece del brazo de su novio (flamante novio) y Holland. Hace tiempo que no salen todos juntos, a pesar que se ven casi todos los días, porque viven en Los Ángeles y dentro de poco van a volver a rodar. A parte de las fiestas y noches de películas que los dos Tylers y Dylan ofrecen en su pequeño apartamento.

-Bueno, no creo que podamos pagar todo-anuncia Tyler retirando la silla de Dylan, porque es esa clase de persona.

-Vamos a escote, Tyler, que te crees que voy a pagar por esta gente, no sé si has visto comer a Posey. Come por diez.

La cena es genial, se ponen al día, de lo que han hecho durante las vacaciones, de las expectativas que tienen sobre la nueva temporada. Dylan reza para que Stiles, por fin, tenga novia, o novio.

-Imagínate que al final Jeff decide que Stiles y Derek deben de estar juntos-dice Sinqua-las fans se morirían.

Colton se atraganta pero Posey parece no pillarlo del todo.

-Sería adorable veros besándoos delante de mil cámaras-dice Holland apoyando la barbilla en la mano mientras Gage ahoga una sonrisa en la servilleta.

-No lo entiendo-dice Posey dando un trago a la cerveza. Dylan se mueve inquieto en la silla. Se supone que nadie más lo sabe. Qué es esto.- ¿Por qué iba Jeff a hacer algo así?

-Por la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos-apunta Colton sin dejar de reírse el muy capullo.-Quiero decir, entre Derek y Stiles, porque entre Dylan y Tyler…

-Entre nosotros no hay tensión sexual-interrumpe Tyler cogiéndole de la mano debajo de la mesa.-Porque nosotros…

-Ya, cielo, no hace falta que lo digas-dice Gage.

-No entiendo-sigue diciendo Posey al otro lado de la mesa.-Dylan, ya no me cuentas nada.

-Tío, no hay nada que contar-dice sin dejar de temblar a pesar de la mano de Tyler sujetándole.

Piden el postre para los dos, y Holland suelta un “awww” tan grande que mucha de la gente del restaurante se gira a ver qué está pasando. Se suponía que tenían que mantener esto en secreto, no por los periodistas, no porque no confíen en sus amigos, si no porque aún no saben que son y anunciarlo en voz alta le da un poco de pánico. Es un paso enorme. Dylan está preparado para ello. Quiere todo lo que Tyler le quiera dar y es así de estúpido y absurdo, pero es la verdad.

-¿Quieres la guinda, Dylan?-dice Tyler pinchándola con el tenedor.

-No, gracias.-dice partiendo un trozo del pastel.

-Pasa algo.

-No, estoy bien-susurra Dylan.

-Lo siento-susurra Tyler.

No es justo. No es su culpa. Dylan no se siente avergonzado. Dylan no sabe que hacer con una relación porque la última duró dos años y le partieron el alma al terminarla. Tyler tiene más experiencia. Ha tenido más novias, sabe cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones. Dylan está perdido y su cuerpo no deja de temblar porque es idiota.

-No digas tonterías-acaba diciendo ignorando la mirada de Posey-No has hecho nada. Soy yo.

Tyler aprieta su mano, pero deja el tema a un lado porque Gage le pregunta algo sobre su nueva película. No es hasta que llegan al apartamento y Tyler se disculpa, con una media sonrisa, anunciando que va a ver a su chica, cuando Tyler, con la camisa medio abrochar, coge de un brazo a Dylan y le atrae hasta él.

-Eh.

-No pasa nada, de verdad-dice Dylan hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Tyler.

-Claro que pasa.

-No.

-Dylan.

Se separa de él casi empujándole. Se revuelve el pelo, coge aire, no le mira a los ojos. Su pulso va a mil por hora y tiene la boca seca.

-Quizá no deberíamos…

-No digas lo que creo que vas a decir-le interrumpe Tyler con los ojos muy abiertos.-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? No quiero que por mi culpa tu vida acabe apareciendo en los blogs de cotilleos de todo el país o que tu carrera, tu magnifica carrera, acabe estrellándose por culpa de un niñato de 21 años. 

-No digas gilipolleces, Dylan.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Escúchame, capullo-dice enfadado y, puede que sea la primera vez que le así.-Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero y me da igual lo que la gente piense de mí y de ti. Debería de darte igual porque, ¿lo que tenemos? Esto-señala el espacio entre los dos- Esto no es perfecto, ni maravilloso ni nunca lo va a ser, pero es lo que hay, y no voy a dejarte marchar porque tengas miedo o porque te preocupe algo que ni siquiera me importa.

Dylan abre un par de veces la boca, pero la cierra cuando ningún sonido sale de ella. Tyler le quiere. Le acaba de decir que le quiere y sigue enfadado, con los brazos cruzados. Le quiere. Traga más saliva. Tyler Hoechlin le quiere.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí?

-Hasta las trancas-responde.-Dylan, me da igual, ¿vale? Si quieres lo escribo en el periódico o en el cielo o llamo a tu madre, aunque estoy seguro que se huele algo, porque cada vez que hablamos me pide que te cuide y que te trate bien. Me ha invitado a Acción de Gracias.

-No hagas lo del cielo y lo del periódico, esto no es una peli de Jennifer López.

-Eres un idiota-dice bajando los hombros y acercándose a Dylan con peso lento pero seguro.

-Bueno, perdona por ser tan inseguro.

-Tienes 21 años, sé todo lo inseguro que quieras, pero te quiero.

-Ugh, cállate-dice escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, colorado, con el corazón desbocado. Tyler le agarra de las manos y las retira.-Eh.

-Eh, tú. 

-Mi madre te ha invitado a Acción de Gracias-Tyler le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- ¿Estás preparado para conocer a todos los O´Brien? Mi tía abuela viene de Irlanda para Acción de Gracias todos los años, trae whisky Jameson y cerveza Guiness, acaba poniendo canciones tradicionales y llora sobre el hombro de mi padre porque nuestros antepasados tuvieron que emigrar por la hambruna y hace un pastel de carne para morirse.

-Parece interesante, esa tía abuela tuya.

-Es aburrida.

-Te quiero.

-Y a veces trae pequeños leprechauns, nos ha dicho que tenemos que ir a celebrar San Patricio, pero siempre estamos ocupados.

-Ya iremos un año.

-No hagas…

-¿Promesas? 

-Sí.

-Las haré porque las voy a cumplir. Cómo la que te voy a hacer ahora, Dylan. Porque te voy a meter en la cama y vas a pedirme que no pare de follarte contra ella hasta que no sepamos en que día vivimos.

-Jesús.

-Y Posey va a tener que pasar la noche fuera.-murmura contra su boca.-Mándale un mensaje, dile que vas a meterte en la cama con tu novio y que no quieres que te moleste hasta mañana por la noche si hace falta.

-Tyler, por dios.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando Tyler se ha levantado, entre orgasmo y orgasmo, a por una botella de agua, Dylan alcanza el móvil de la mesilla de noche y ve las cinco llamadas perdidas de Posey y el mensaje que grita “OH DIOS MIO, ESTAIS LIADOS”. Dylan no puede evitar reírse, haciendo que tiemble la cama con su cuerpo.


	21. I´ll be dead before the sun is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas de las escenas las ruedan al atardecer, porque la luz es mejor, porque es una serie sobre hombres lobos y lunas llenas, duh, necesitan usar esa ventaja que tienen sobre las otras series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-relación

Muchas de las escenas las ruedan al atardecer, porque la luz es mejor, porque es una serie sobre hombres lobos y lunas llenas, duh, necesitan usar esa ventaja que tienen sobre las otras series. Ruedan de noche, largas horas y tomas que no terminan nunca porque Posey se equivoca o Dylan está tan cansado que la lengua se le hace pesada en la boca y mezcla las palabras.

Rodar por las mañanas, con la luz clara y perfecta de Atlanta es costoso, tienen que manejar más paneles, colocar más focos y repetir todas las escenas en todos los ángulos porque al director no le gusta como queda. Es mejor cuando atardece y la luz se vuelve naranja sobre la cara de Hoechlin que se transforma en Derek Hale, sacudiendo al resto del reparto. No es porque ha trabajado con Tom Hanks, no es porque sea un actor del método. Es así. Durante un segundo, una décima, están hablando de cualquier tontería y, al siguiente de decir “acción”, es Derek Hale, el Alpha roto de una manada que no se sostiene porque es un poco inepto y bastante orgulloso. Dylan sigue creyendo que es uno de los personajes más complejos y más ambiciosos de la serie. Stiles es inteligente, gracioso, se resguarda del dolor a través del sarcasmo, pero Derek no. Derek es el polo opuesto y nunca entiende cuando Hoechlin dice que le gustaría ser Stiles.

A Dylan le encantaría meterse en la piel de Derek aunque fuese una hora. Solo para comprobar si está tan roto como dice el guión y Hoechlin hace creer.

Hay consecuencias, claro. Ser un personaje tan roto como Derek es lo que trae, que Tyler acabe una escena, cansado como nunca y, en vez de sonreír, solo alza una mano y se encierra en el camerino, a sacudir lo que le queda de Derek en él. A veces es terriblemente doloroso verlo, sobre todo cuando son más de dos escenas por día y Derek aparece en todas ellas, tratando de esa forma a su manada o desafiando a Scott.

La noche que deciden rodar la escena de la piscina empieza a las seis de la tarde, el sol comienza a ponerse y solo ruedan una vez a Derek cayendo en la piscina y a Stiles tirándose tras él. Una vez y da gracias al cielo. Pero son diecisiete horas después, en las que Dylan ha agarrado a Tyler, en el que este ha tenido que fingir que su cuerpo no funciona, haciendo que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Dylan se empiecen a resentir. La escena más difícil es cuando Stiles bucea para sacar a Derek, y la tienen que rodar tantas veces que Dylan pierde la cuenta entre la segunda y la décima toma. Los descansos son lo peor, porque no pueden salir del agua, se sujetan en unas tablillas y esperan, paciente a que se decidan a seguir rodando. Tienen hambre y frío pero no se quejan. Al menos Hoechlin no lo hace, que no ha dejado de ser Derek Hale en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin terminan, Dylan casi llora de alegría. Corre a quitarse la ropa mojada y se mete en la ducha de su camerino. Cuando sale, Posey está empezando a rodar una escena en casa de los Argent y Dylan agradece que no tengan que volver al set hasta mañana por la tarde. Pasa por el tráiler de Hoechlin, pero la luz está apagada. No se fía y toca un par de veces la puerta. Cuando nadie contesta, abre la puerta despacio y se encuentra a Tyler tirado en el sofá, con la ropa aún puesta, mirando algún punto de la pared.

-Qué haces, vas a coger una pulmonía.

-A veces me duele tanto, Derek, quiero decir. Me sangra desde el interior y no deja de hacerlo durante días-dice tras un largo silencio en el que Dylan ha cerrado la puerta y encendido la luz.-Incluso cuando estoy de vacaciones, tengo que hablar con Jeff sobre Derek.

-Joder, tío-Dylan se sienta al borde del sofá.

-No es obsesión, es…

-Estás conectado con tu personaje.

-Nunca me había pasado.

Dylan coloca una mano sobre su pierna. El pantalón sigue mojado. Va a coger un resfriado y Jeff tiene la culpa por presionarles tanto.

-Quítate la ropa mojada, Hoechlin. Quítate a Derek de encima.

-A veces no sé cómo hacerlo.

Dylan deja escapar un suspiro y se levanta, cruzando los brazos.

-No te enfades con lo que te vaya a decir, ¿vale?-Tyler asiente.-Mira, eres un actor cojonudo, pero no eres Leonardo Dicaprio ni Christian Bale, y a lo mejor no vas a ganar ningún Oscar ni un Globo de Oro, pero has trabajado con Tom Hanks y Sam Mendes y haces esto porque eres bueno. Eres Derek Hale, le haces humano. No te exijas tanto, no dejes que te consuma.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, empieza por darte una ducha y deja que te invite a una cerveza, ahora que soy mayor de edad puedo hacerlo. Podemos hablar de Derek y de cómo Stiles le ha salvado la vida, otra vez y que eso va a volver locas a las fans.

-Vale.


	22. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienen una discusión monumental, de esas en las que Dylan cree que jamás iba a tener en la vida, porque no son ese tipo de personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situado en un futuro muy lejano

**Day 22: Mad**

 

Tienen una discusión monumental, de esas en las que Dylan cree que jamás iba a tener en la vida, porque no son ese tipo de personas. Pero la tienen. No se acuerda muy bien como ha empezado, pero sabe cómo termina, porque Tyler sale del piso, pegando un portazo y jurando que no va a volver a verle en la vida. Dylan le ha gritado más cosas, cosas horribles que no deberían de decirse.

-Eres un resentido de mierda, Hoechlin-le había dicho.-Ojalá sea verdad y no vuelvas.

Fue entonces cuando Tyler cogió las llaves del coche y salió. Dylan acaba por dando puñetazos contra la pared, haciéndose daño, pero la adrenalina ciega por completo el dolor y no es hasta dos horas más tarde, cuando tiene las manos bajo un paño con hielo, cuando se da cuenta que Tyler se ha ido y puede que no vuelva. Puede que le haga caso y que regrese solo para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Estaba tan enfadado, dios mío, tan enfadado que no ha tenido ningún filtro, no se ha parado a pensar en lo que estaba gritando, no se ha parado a pensar en las consecuencias. 

Esa noche Tyler no vuelve a casa. Dylan se queda en el sillón, con el móvil en la mano. Le ha dejado un mensaje de voz, pidiéndole por favor que vuelva a casa. Pero no lo hace hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Llega ojeroso, cansado y la ropa arrugada. Dylan no se levanta de dónde está, pero su corazón se encoge un poco cuando Tyler se sienta a su lado.

La tensión le está matando, la cabeza le da vueltas y debería ir al hospital a mirarse las muñecas. Pero, lo peor de todo, es estar al lado de Tyler sin saber cómo empezar a hablar. Mueve las piernas y tiene ganas de vomitar. Está seguro que ha jodido lo único bueno que ha tenido en la vida. Entonces, Tyler coloca una mano sobre su pierna y, por un segundo, Dylan se permite relajarse.

-Lo siento-consigue formular, tragando el nudo en su garganta.- Ty, lo siento.

-Está bien, Dylan-dice acercándose más a él, deslizando la mano hasta que consigue entrelazar sus dedos con los de Dylan.-Yo también lo siento.

-No has hecho nada malo, dios. Soy un gilipollas y te he hecho daño.

-Nos lo hemos hecho mutuamente.

Dylan asiente, sin dejar de tener ganas de vomitar ni de correr y esconderse o volver atrás en el tiempo, de tragarse el orgullo y reconocer que se equivocaba. 

-Pensé que no ibas a volver-murmura bajando la cabeza, intentando controlar sus pulsaciones.-Te dejé un mensaje…

-Lo sé, pero no tenía, no sabía-Tyler sacude la cabeza-No sabía cómo decirte por teléfono que seguía enfadado contigo y que quería que me dejaras en paz.

Su cuerpo se estremece y siente los brazos de Tyler abrazándole.

-Deberías hacerlo, deberías irte antes de que siga destrozándote la vida.

-No te voy a dejar porque hayamos discutido, Dylan. No es así como funciona esto.

Dylan asiente y cierra los ojos, deja caer su cuerpo contra el de Tyler y acaban durmiendo así. Cando se despierta, Tyler sigue ahí, con él, respirando tranquilamente sobre su nuca. El sol brilla levemente, las muñecas le duelen tanto que quiere gritar, pero tiene otra herida abierta y no sabe cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que se cierre del todo.

O si se va a cerrar.


	23. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al principio de la tercera temporada, les vuelven a poner un entrenador personal.

Al principio de la tercera temporada, les vuelven a poner un entrenador personal. Y si, antes era difícil compaginar el entrenamiento con las horas de rodaje, ahora es mucho peor. Jeff ha decidido que Stiles este año sea capaz de correr al lado de la manada, ahora que Scott forma parte de la de Derek y este se va a dedicar a enseñarle a todos sus betas y al omega, a luchar, defenderse y a proteger a las personas queridas. Por lo visto, Stiles va a tener que hacer lo mismo.

El entrenamiento es duro. Corren durante lo que le parecen miles de horas, sudan, apestan y queman muchísima energía. Para Posey es genial, porque es una bola de toda esa energía agotadora que no termina de apagarse nunca, pero que con el entrenamiento lo hace. Cuando llegan a la casa de Hoechlin, en la que se han instalado de forma permanente ahora que viven en Los Ángeles y Tyler insistió que una tradición es una tradición, la ducha le deja tan cansado que tiene que frotarse tres veces la cara para poder salir debajo del agua, secarse y tirarse en la cama, sin ni siquiera hacer el amago de coger el pijama. Muchas noches, Tyler le encuentra así, tirado encima de la colcha, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, intentando aguantar lo máximo posible antes de caer rendido.

El muy cerdo se ríe. Todas las veces.

-No me hace ninguna gracia-murmura Dylan arrastrando las palabras.

-No es tan malo hacer algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Te va a venir bien.

-Cállate, tú estás obsesionado con el deporte, eres el tipo más sano que conozco. Sales a correr antes del entrenamiento, eres un masoquista.

-Y tu vas a coger una pulmonía como no te pongas el pijama.-dice dándose la vuelta para salir.-Eh, ¿no quieres cenar? Me he fijado que no comes nada desde esta mañana. 

-Deja de espiarme, Derek Hale.

Tyler se ríe, encajando la vuelta y con una amenaza en la boca “si dentro de diez minutos no te has vestido, te pongo el pijama yo, idiota”. Stiles sonríe y se acomoda más en la cama, esperando a que cumpla la amenaza.


	24. We are burning them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que ocurre de cara al exterior es falsedad, es Hollywood, es plástico y fotos que no dicen la verdad de las cosas.

**Day 24: Outside**

 

Lo que ocurre de cara al exterior es falsedad, es Hollywood, es plástico y fotos que no dicen la verdad de las cosas. Dylan lo supo desde el primer momento en el que cogió el avión y entró en la sala para hacer el casting de Stiles. Su madre ya le había advertido que Hollywood trataría de cambiarlo, que se encontraría con personas que iban a querer usarle y manipularle. 

-No todas son así, pero tienes que tener cuidado.

Todavía lleva las palabras de su madre como escudo. A pesar que han pasado casi tres años desde que empezó a ser medio conocido por Los Ángeles. La gente le ha parado un par de veces, ha ido a la Comic Con (woah) y ha cruzado el charco, Italia, Reino Unido, Alemania…todos esos países que veía y añoraba con conocer cuando tenía dieciséis años en la clase de geografía y que ahora, gracias a la serie y al par de películas independientes que ha hecho, ha podido pisar.

Sigue teniendo cuidado, sigue desconfiando de periodistas y de personas que se acercan para decirle lo bien que hace su trabajo y “deberías cambiar de agente, está claro que no te está sacando todo el provecho que tiene”, colando una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego la tira, claro, porque puede que no tenga el mejor agente del mundo y jamás vaya a trabajar con grandes directores, pero le consigue papeles que quiere y que sabe que le hacen crecer como persona.

-A veces no sé como lo haces-le dice una tarde a Tyler en el hotel de Londres, tirados sobre la cama sin hacer.-Cómo eres capaz de sonreír y saludar y ser simpático, cuando lo único que quieren es aprovecharse de que has trabajado con Sam Mendes.

-La gente no se acuerda de mí.

-Claro que sí. Mi madre lo hace, cuando supo que ibas a ser Derek lo flipó bastante.

-Tu madre es adorable-dice riéndose en el hombro de Dylan-Supongo que es la experiencia de haber pasado por demasiadas alfombrar rojas, no sé. No te preocupes demasiado por ese tipo de cosas, Dylan. Eres gracioso haciendo entrevistas, los periodistas se ríen, te hacen buenas preguntas y una de tus pelis ha ido a Sundance. 

-Ya.

-Y tú mismo me dijiste que no somos grandes actores, pero lo que hacemos, lo hacemos bien y eso es suficiente. Esto es la MTV, no la HBO ni Anatomía de Grey, van a querer sacarte todo el provecho que tienes, porque eres joven y, en sus mentes, inocente, pero no lo eres. Además, me tienes a mí.

Dylan cierra los ojos y sonríe lánguidamente, disfrutando del poco sol que entra por la ventana. Escucha la respiración de Tyler acompasarse con la suya y, por un momento, cree que se va a quedar dormido, disfrutando de esa sensación de relax, ahora que ha dejado atrás los problemas y las preocupaciones. Al menos por el momento.

-Eh, ¿qué quieres decir que no soy joven ni inocente?


	25. Come and get this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El invierno en Atlanta es igual de frío que el invierno de Nueva York

El invierno en Atlanta es igual de frío que el invierno de Nueva York, empieza a nevar en octubre y no para hasta mediados de marzo, aunque Dylan no lo sabe porque cuando es marzo está tan acostumbrado al frío que le da igual ya todo. La calefacción está a tope en el apartamento y está tirado en el sofá, con fiebre y una manta en los pies. Jeff le ha mandado a casa casi gritando y Hoechlin casi salta de la silla para acompañarle. Obviamente no pudo porque Derek Hale tenía que luchar con Colton vestido de verde.

No es más que un resfriado, pero ya ha llamado a su madre y le ha pedido la receta de la sopa de pollo de su abuela, que hace milagros. La fiebre le ha bajado y en la televisión dan reposiciones del Príncipe del Bel Air. Dylan se sabe la canción de las tantas veces que ha visto la serie. Es como ver los Simpsons, da igual que sea un capitulo repetido que siempre lo verá.

Puede que se quede un par de veces dormido, porque cuando abre los ojos, Tyler está sentado a su lado, mirándole con cara de preocupación.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Como si me hubieran pegado una paliza-responde incorporándose un poco.-¿Me pasas el agua?

-Jeff ha dicho que no vuelvas hasta que no estés completamente recuperado-dice Tyler acercándole el vaso-¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-Es solamente un resfriado con un poco de fiebre.

-Mmm.

-De verdad, deja de preocuparte-murmura volviéndose a echar.-Da gracias al cielo que Posey no me haya mandado a la cama, amenazando con quemar el sofá.

-Quédate aquí, voy a calentarte la sopa-anuncia levantándose. Dylan le coge de una mano y tira de él hasta que cae encima.-¿Qué haces?

-Quédate, van a poner Piratas del Caribe.

Tyler sonríe.

-¿Qué parte?


	26. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holland tiene una gata que se llama Diamond

Holland tiene una gata que se llama Diamond. Es blanca, llena de pelo y se roza con todo el mundo. Tiene la manía de subirse encima de Dylan y quedarse dormida. Holland suele decir que está enamorada de él, porque cada vez que ve a Tyler le bufa.

-Es una cínica-dice farfullando en el coche camino a casa. Dylan aguanta la risa como puede-No, en serio. Cuando te ve es todo caricias y está de buenas, pero si aparezco yo me gruñe y me bufa y hace como si le hubiera hecho algo. En serio.

-¿Estás celoso de un gato?-pregunta divertido.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. –Arruga la nariz.-Perros puedo soportarlos, pero ¿gatos? Son ariscos.

-Son felinos, no les odies.

-Llenan todo de pelos.

-Eres una quisquilla.

-No tengo buenas experiencias con los gatos-responde cuando se paran en un semáforo.-Mi hermano tuvo un gato cuando era un crío, arruinó los sofás y se escapaba de vez en cuando. Mi madre estaba un pelín harta de él y, encima, no me dejaba en paz. La había tomado conmigo.

-A lo mejor es que saben qué prefieres aullar a la luna-dice Dylan descojonado de risa.

-Cállate, estoy hablando-Dylan levanta las manos en son de paz.-Este gato, Arthur se llamaba, dormía conmigo, cada vez que venía de clase me lo encontraba al principio de las escaleras, esperándome. 

-Qué bonito-interrumpe.

-Una noche se escapó, pensamos que iba a volver pero no lo hizo. Tanner se olvidó de él a las dos semanas-dice encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo no. Pasé meses buscándole, pero nunca apareció.

-Uhm, vaya.

-Diamond me odia y encima me recuerda a Arthur.

-Eres un sentimental-dice sonriendo cálidamente.- ¿Quieres un gato?

-No.

-¿Un perro?

-Tampoco, pero podemos comprar un canario.

-Me gustan más los gatos que los canarios-discute Dylan.

Tyler arruga la frente.

-Nada de animales, no hasta que no tengamos un sitio para nosotros-dice casi en un susurro.

-Qué.

-Ya sabes, un piso, no muy pequeño porque entre los dos podemos comprarnos algo rentable y cómodo, alejado del centro de la ciudad, pero con vistas al mar-Dylan lo está flipando bastante.-Dos habitaciones, una de ellas de invitados por si tus padres o los míos vienen a hacernos una visita, con una cocina enorme y un salón lo suficientemente grande para celebrar alguna cena con el resto, ya sabes, Posey, Holland, Colton y Crystal si sigue por aquí cuando terminemos de rodar.

-¿Lo tienes planeado?

Tyler se pone un poco colorado y Dylan quiere abrir la ventana y tirarse por ella con el coche en marcha. 

-Posey me dijo el otro día que estaba buscando una casa para él y su novia y Colton está viviendo en pareja desde hace un par de años-tamborilea los dedos contra el volante y le mira de reojo-Di algo.

Dylan se mordisquea el labio y, de repente, se echa a reír. La situación es un tanto graciosa, la verdad. Nunca había visto tan nervioso a Tyler en la vida. Ni siquiera cuando se subió a presentar los Saturn hace un par de años.

-Eres adorable-consigue decir entre carcajadas.-Muy adorable e idiota.

-Vaya, gracias. No era lo que estaba esperando.

-Tyler, estamos viviendo juntos desde el principio.

-Ya, pero compartimos piso. No vivimos juntos. Vivir juntos es despertarnos en la misma cama sin que Posey nos mire aguantando la risa porque aún no se acostumbra que estemos juntos. Vivir juntos significa que pueda besarte en el cuello mientras te tomas el segundo café, o compartir la ducha porque vamos a llegar tarde o que podamos tirarnos en el sofá sin tener que hacer hueco para Posey. Vivir juntos significa que no tengamos que escondernos en nuestra propia casa.

-Suena bien-dice tras un largo silencio.-Suena genial.

-Dime qué quieres esto también porque tengo un catalogo de pisos en alquiler en una zona fantástica de Los Ángeles, alejados de todos.

Dylan sacude la cabeza, pero coge una mano de Tyler y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo planeas?

-Desde que viste a la gata por primera vez.

Realmente, lo está flipando.

-Eso fue hace más de un año.


	27. El universo bajo nuestros pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan rueda los ojos y se acerca al sofá, dónde Tyler tiene colocada la carta

-Ha llegado la carta-anuncia Tyler en cuanto Dylan entra por la puerta del apartamento.-Dylan-canturrea.-Tu carta.

-Dios mío, espérate que deje las llaves y el abrigo, pesado.-dice avanzando hacia el salón. Posey, de repente, sale de su habitación, excitado como siempre.-No sé como podéis estar más nerviosos que yo. Es solo una carta.

-Es tu carta de admisión-repone Posey.-Tío, pueden que te hayan aceptado en la universidad estatal de California.

-Puede o no puede, es a distancia, no es para tanto.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo-dice Posey dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Dylan rueda los ojos y se acerca al sofá, dónde Tyler tiene colocada la carta. Coge aire y la abre. La lee un par de veces, mira de reojo a Posey y a Hoechlin que se revuelven nerviosos dónde están.

-Me han admitido-anuncia.-Joder, me han admitido.

Posey lanza los brazos al aire y empieza a aullar, como si de un verdadero lobo se tratara. Declara que esa noche van a salir los tres a tomar algo y “vamos a llamar a todo el mundo, esto se merece una celebración”. Sale disparado hacia el cuarto de baño, aún gritando y cantando.

-Idiota.

-Está contento por ti, y yo también-dice Tyler acercándose a él.-Me alegro tanto por ti.

-Gracias-Dylan se rasca la nunca.-No sé de dónde voy a sacar el tiempo.

-Ya se verá-le coge por la cintura-Tenemos veinte minutos, ¿lo celebramos?


	28. There is only three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la tercera temporada ocurre

**Day 28: Promises**

 

Durante la tercera temporada ocurre. Tyler y él acaban pasando más noches compartiendo cama de la que deberían, pero no les importa. Todas las mañanas, antes que Tyler se marche a su habitación le promete cosas que no van a cumplir. Como que van a estar así toda la vida, que no va a sacarle de la cama y le va a hacer cosas que podrían poner colorado a cualquier persona. 

Esas promesas son las que más atesora. Son las que le hacen soñar que la vida no es tan jodida y que pueden ser más que dos compañeros de piso que se sacan los besos a escondidas del mundo.


	29. If you were beside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serie termina tras seis años de emisión y con Jeff con lágrimas en los ojos cuando lo anuncian en la Comic Con de San Diego

**Day 29: Simple**

 

Es simple. La serie termina tras seis años de emisión y con Jeff con lágrimas en los ojos cuando lo anuncian en la Comic Con de San Diego. La MTV les había ofrecido un contrato de dos años más, pero Jeff lo rechazó cordialmente con un “el arco argumental de la serie se acaba cuando estos idiotas se van a la universidad”. Y así fue durante la quinta temporada y principios de la sexta. Stiles con novia y Derek con la manada, y los dos siendo buenos amigos a pesar de los pesares. 

A Dylan se le parte un poco el alma tener que dejar a Stiles tras seis años, cada vez que se acercaba el día fatídico, en el que iban a tener que decirse adiós por última vez, se tenía que refugiar en el tráiler durante unos minutos para no tener que ir a acosar a Jeff y pedirle un año más, por favor. Tyler le suele contar que tiene guiones para otras series y otras películas, Posey se va a dedicar a la música, Colton y Holland van a crear su propia productora y Crystal va a empezar a rodar una serie de la Fox en pocas semanas.

Dylan no tiene nada. Su madre le ha asegurado que saldrá algo, que quizá necesite esto como un descanso. Su agente cree que es una magnífica oportunidad para darse a conocer en Europa pero Dylan piensa en Europa y le entran nauseas. Es una gran oportunidad, está claro. Sabe que hay directores que quieren trabajar con él, y él se muere de ganas de hacerlo con ellos. El problema es que no está seguro de si es una buena idea o no. Tiene guiones esparcidos por la mesa de la cocina y cada vez que ve a Tyler echarles una ojeada, su cuerpo se estremece un poco.

-Son buenos, dales una oportunidad.-le dice una tarde de sábado, una semana antes de terminar la serie.-Y divertidos.

-A lo mejor no quiero hacer comedia.

-Bueno, has demostrado que eres bueno no solo haciendo comedia. Has hecho que la gente crea que Stiles no solo es el amigo gracioso de Scott que se mete en problemas.

-Ya.

-Eres buen actor, tienes una carrera por delante.

-Tú también.

-Yo ya tengo una edad…

-No seas imbécil.

-En la que ya no me dan papeles de jóvenes amargados porque su familia murió en un incendio-termina de decir ignorando el comentario de Dylan.-Estoy destinado a hacer películas de serie B y, quizá, ni eso.

-Eh, tú eres un buen actor. No eres Christian Bale, pero eres un buen actor. Y has trabajado con Tom Hanks. Puede que tengas otra oportunidad.

Tyler le hace un gesto para que se acerque y Dylan acaba sentado entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y la cabeza recostada en el hombro del mayor.

-No quiero irme a Europa-reconoce tras un largo silencio.-Está muy lejos.

-Lo sé.

-Pero es una gran oportunidad.

-Sí.

Dylan cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Debes de hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ti, pero no debes dejar que nuestra relación afecte a tu decisión.

-No digas eso, claro que afecta a mi decisión.

-Pero…

-Soy tu novio-dice arrugando la nariz. No le gusta ese término, pero es mejor que amante, pareja o compañero.

-Pues por eso mismo, Dylan. Tienes que pensar fríamente sin dejar que lo nuestro afecte lo que vaya a pasarte en tu futuro. No quiero decir que te vaya a dejar, porque no va a pasar hasta que no reciba una orden de alejamiento.

-Eres ridículo-dice ahogando una sonrisa.

-Solo piénsalo, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea, te apoyaré.


	30. This is the last stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles está lleno de gente, como siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó y ha sido la experiencia, como escritora de fics, más gratificante de mi vida. También exasperante porque ha habido muchas veces en las que no sabía que escribir. De todas formas, ha sido un placer. Y muchas gracias a todos lo que me han leído. Sobre todo a my gurls. Ellas saben quiénes son.

**Day 30: Future**

 

El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles está lleno de gente, como siempre. Ha facturado una maleta lo suficientemente grande para que quepa toda la ropa de invierno y alguna de verano, por si acaso. Lleva una de mano, el portátil y una mochila con toda su documentación, el móvil, el Ipod, y dos libros sobre Francia. Empieza a rodar en una semana, la productora le ha buscado un pequeño apartamento cerca del centro de Paris y, le han asegurado, que nadie le molestará durante el tiempo que dure el rodaje. 

Suspira echando un vistazo a Tyler, a su lado. En menos de dos horas y media su vuelo saldrá hacia Paris. Y va a ser horrible, por una parte, y emocionante, por otra. Pero se le va a hacer raro.

-Esto es raro de cojones-dice con una media sonrisa. Tyler le mira enarcando una ceja.-De verdad.

-No es raro, Dylan, eres un actor que va a lanzarse al cine europeo, ¿sabes cuantos actores de tu edad querrían estar en tu pellejo?

-Lo sé, es que, no sé, Tyler, es…es Francia y son tres meses y medio.

-Te visitaré-dice.-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? En cuanto tenga un hueco libre iré a verte. Aunque sean unas horas. Iré.

Dylan asiente.

-Y cuando vuelvas, haremos esto oficial-continua. 

Dylan se queda sin palabras y aunque abra la boca, ningún sonido sale de ella. Es más, está seguro que Tyler está flipándolo bastante porque no está reaccionando.

-Di algo.

-No es el lugar-es lo único que acaba diciendo. Tyler asiente levemente.-No, o sea, quiero decir. Tyler, podrías haberlo dicho antes.

-Creí que era el mejor momento.

-¡A dos horas de irme!-exclama alzando los brazos.

Tyler se encoge de hombros, como si no le diera toda la importancia que Dylan le está dando. Pero, le acaba de proponer matrimonio. No es que lo necesiten porque llevan juntos casi seis años y en las muñecas, las pulseras de plata.

-Tyler, eres lo peor.

-Calla, idiota.


End file.
